


College Fund

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dawn work on Dawn's college fund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Fund

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS early S6  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Deal"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Deal me in!" Clem beamed. "I got ten Siamese to wager."

Spike cut the cards. "This game's for cash. Niblet here's working on her college fund."

Clem took in Dawn and his wattles paled. "Slayer's gonna be pissed you brought her to Willie's."

"Slayer needn't know. Dawn, remember our lessons."

Dawn nodded solemnly. Six demons eyed her, pretending not to lick their lips.

_They can all read your tells like a book._

Dawn nudged three chips across the table. Spike palmed an ace, knowing all eyes were on her.

"UCLA, Bit?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'm thinking Berkeley."


End file.
